


Leos and Capricorns Are Not Compatible

by NewAndLost (yahootoldyou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astrology, Clueless Harry, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Same Age, Tom and Harry are seventh years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/NewAndLost
Summary: “I told you Harry Potter was a Leo!” Tom can hear the other girl giggle and watches as the pile of dark braids on her head leans forward as she responds to the other girl with, “It’s a wonder he’s in love with that Capricorn boy. A Leo and a Capricorn? Asif.” Tom freezes.Harry’s in love with someone?Preposterous.If he was, Tom would absolutely know about it. Harry tells Tom everything since they met on the train in first year. Both poor, both orphans… They understood each other on a level most could never comprehend. Harry both belonged to and with Tom always. So the idea that he loved somebody else is too incomprehensible and so angering that Tom wants to hex those two witches where they stand. And what the actual fuck are Leos and Capricorns?





	Leos and Capricorns Are Not Compatible

“See, Marie…” Whispers the big girl behind the pillar, “I told you Harry Potter was a Leo!” Tom can hear the other girl giggle and watches as the pile of dark braids on her head lean forward as she responds to the other girl with, “It’s a wonder he’s in love with that Capricorn boy. A Leo and a Capricorn? As _if._” Tom freezes. 

_Harry’s in love with someone?_

Preposterous. 

If he was, Tom would absolutely know about it. Harry tells Tom everything since they met on the train in first year. Both poor, both orphans… They understood each other on a level most could never comprehend. Harry belonged to and with Tom always. So the idea that he loved somebody else is too incomprehensible and angering that Tom wants to hex those two witches where they stand. And what the actual fuck are Leos and Capricorns?

“Excuse me, but aren’t you two supposed to be somewhere else?” Tom purrs sadistically as he approaches the two muggleborn Gryffindors. Margaret looks down at him from her considerable height with a slight haughtiness to her features. Beside her, Marie places her hands on her hips and looked at him as if he, the Heir of Slytherin and Head Boy, was nothing but dirt on her shoes. 

Margaret LaVigne is a muggleborn witch from London and is as loud as any Londoner is. Tom would know, being from London himself. She is taller than himself at the moment, though Tom knows he will continue to grow, and she's bigger than most girls would be comfortable with. Her family is Irish and her accent sharper than he’s used to. Marie Phillips is also quite tall, just a bit shorter than himself. Her family is from Ghana originally and as such her accent is thick and foreign to the ear. She, like her friend, is not stick like as most witches are at Hogwarts. Both are known for their bold ideas and moves, always striving to make the world a more equal place. They’re absolutely ridiculous and a thorn in his side, always managing to start fights with his knights. That is what precisely will make this such a satisfying victory.

“Excuse me, but shouldn’t you be minding yours?” Marie sasses and Margaret hisses at her to remain silent. Tom’s bad mood grows even cloudier and he scowls at the girls. He might as well learn as much as he can from them with a good mind charm. Detention provides ample time for that. 

“Pardon her, Riddle. We aren’t used to being told where we can and cannot walk within the castle,” and although her tone sounds apologetic, Margaret’s words are as sharp as her friend’s. They both stare boldly at him and he is reminded of just why he hates Gryffindors so much. They are rude and have no tact. Only Harry can intellectually keep up with him and he was supposed to be a Slytherin. When Harry told Tom where the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him, the snake’s heart had grown three sizes. Harry and he were so similar. It is truly a shame the boy ended up among the lion’s den and not among his fellow snakes. 

‘Yes well, any disrespect is punishable, LaVigne. Detention after dinner tonight with me in Snape’s classroom. I’ll see you both there.” He breezes past them as he makes his way towards Harry and his bothersome group of followers. 

“Seriously, Mar? You couldn’t have just played nice? You know how Riddle and his Aries moon are prone to anger and quick bursts of violent emotion.” Margaret scolds behind him and he hears Marie scoff. 

“An Aries moon? Sis, he’s a Scorpio moon for fucking sure.” Margaret hums in response to this. Tom wishes to turn around and demand they explain while holding his wand to one of their throats, but he can and will be patient. Tonight, they will spill their secrets to him whether they want to or not. He considers for a moment making Draco come and assist him along with his cousin Abraxas, but decides against it. He has nothing to fear from Margaret and Marie, even if they’re fairly talented and intelligent in their own rights. 

“I can give you Scorpio rising maybe… He’s definitely got some Aries in there somewhere though,” Margaret continues and Tom wishes he could pause and hear more of their conversation, but alas he cannot. He will simply have to relive it in one of their fragile little minds later on. 

“One thing is for sure, Sis, he’s creepy as fuck.” The last thing he hears is the loud bark of Margaret’s laugh from behind him. He spots Abraxas standing off to the side and beckons his right hand to his side. The blond simpers into position slightly behind and off to the side of his Lord. 

“Find out everything you can on Leos, Capricorns, Aries and Scorpios. I do not know what they are, but I must know,” he instructs and Abraxas nods quickly with a whispered, “Yes, Tom” before slinking away into the shadows the way Malfoys’ do best. Tom puts on his best smile as he finally greets his beloved. 

_“Tom!”_ Harry calls excitedly as he rushes towards his friend, enveloping the Slytherin boy in a tight hug. Tom lets out a soft, genuine chuckle at Harry’s antics. Harry pulls him over to the other Gryffindors sitting in a circle. 

“Tom,” Hermione calls his attention to her and he struggles to keep the sneer from his features, “Was that Margaret LaVigne and Marie Phillip you were talking to earlier?” Tom struggles not to scathingly respond that Margaret is in fact the most infuriating witch he’s ever met. Even worse than the mud blood Queen Hermione Granger herself. Still, Tom smiles. 

“Ah yes, it seems Miss LaVigne and Miss Phillip were lounging around when they were meant to be in sixth year Potions with Slughorn. It is most unfortunate that I had to give them detention tonight,” he says and Hermione frowns. As the Head Girl to match Tom’s Head Boy she looks as though she may protest on their behalf, yet she refrains wisely. She long ago learned not to step on Tom’s toes. 

In fifth year when they were first both prefects together, Hermione had tried to tattle on Tom for stealing books from the restricted section in the library. Tom had hexed her into next week and no one believed Hermione’s pleas that Tom was in fact guilty. Not even her best mate, Harry Potter. Tom almost smirks to himself at the memory of Harry shouting at Hermione that just because Tom is a Slytherin doesn’t mean he isn’t a good friend and man. 

“They’re great people,” she offers and Tom just shrugs. 

“It isn’t my job to determine whether or not they’re decent folk," which he is positive they are _not_, “Only to punish those not following the rules.” He reminds her of this snottily and Hermione bristles, ready for the fight over what exactly a Prefect’s duties were when Ron reaches over and wraps his arm around her shoulders to distract her. Tom smirks and turns to look at his beloved Harry. Bright green eyes shine up at him and Tom smiles a small smile, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s skinnier ones.

“You know, Tom, we have a Hogsmeade visit coming up,” Harry says with a smile and Tom feels his gaze widen and fingers tighten, “…and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… To come with me? Like as a date?” Tom forgets about the Leos and the Capricorns and smiles the brightest smile of his life down at his boy. 

“Yes,” he whispers and Harry’s shoots his arms around Tom’s shoulders to hold him in a tight grip. Tom’s smile is so wide it looks almost like a snarl, but he buries his face in Harry’s hair, inhaling the clean smell of shampoo. He slowly grips Harry’s chin and raises his face to place his lips softly on the other boy’s. Whistles and cheers from Harry’s friends fade in the background and Tom is certainly the happiest he’s ever been. 

Until of course, he hears, “But it doesn’t make any sense! Harry can do so much better than a Capricorn!”

_“Shut up, Marie!”_

Tom can’t bring himself to be angry. Whatever a Capricorn is, he is one. Which means earlier they meant him when they were referring to Harry being in love. It’s quite difficult to be mad at that.

Tom Riddle sits in front of the two girls whose Gryffindor robes seem to mock them as they sit strangely on their chairs. Marie pulled a single chair out and then another to place one foot up on. Margaret just laid down on the long desk table and props up on an elbow to look at him. Abraxas stands obediently behind him, silent and waiting for instructions. 

“Ladies, I’m giving you one chance to explain yourselves here. What on earth is a Leo and what in Merlin’s name is a Capricorn?” Marie snorts and Margaret sits straight up. 

“Is that what this is about, Riddle? You didn’t realize we were talking about you in relation to Potter earlier and you gave us detention because of jealousy?” LaVigne stares at him with incredulous eyes and a tight, pursed mouth. Tom frowns, because normally he’d hex anyone who spoke to him this way, but she isn’t exactly wrong. 

“It’s cool, I won’t force you to break your pride by admitting it,” Margaret concedes and Marie turns to glare at her. 

“I,” Marie stresses with hostility, “find it honestly hilarious that Riddle doesn’t know about astrology. Are the mythological and out of the box ideas only relevant to you if they can be studied here at Hogwarts?” She leans back while crossing her arms and Tom bristles. 

“Explain.” He demands in his iciest tone and Margaret sets Marie with a harsh look.

“Astrology, Tom. It’s a muggle science where people think the stars determine a person’s personality and fate based on the exact time they were born. That’s not a definition so like do your own research, but hey, it’s what I understand of it.” He tilts his head, his eyes narrowed as he takes in the information. Slowly, he nods. 

“You both will join my group, the Knights of Walpurgis. You shall take the oath and serve me as your Lord. In doing so, you will use your skills as Gryffindors and Astrology experts to aid me along my way to the top,” he instructs, bringing Abraxas forward to make the unbreakable vows. Margaret and Marie look at each other and back at him before shrugging. 

“Yeah, okay,” Margaret says, “even if you making us call you a Lord is a bit odd mate.” 

Tom is getting ready to allow his new followers out of his sight. It occurs to him that they are not only his only Gryffindor members, but also his only female. Not to mention they're both muggleborn. Well, at least now Granger won’t be able to call him sexist or racist. 

“Five points each from Gryffindor for disrespect,” he says with a smirk as they both open their mouths in outrage. He silences them with a wave of his hand. 

“The next time we meet you will explain what the difference between an Aries moon and a Scorpio moon. You will also explain why you think my beloved Harry and I are not compatible. And you better be sure of the information you give me, Ladies. We wouldn't want to find out what could happen if it's inaccurate.” With that he sweeps from the room, pausing outside the door to hear their response. 

“Fuck, how much did he hear earlier?” Marie curses and Margaret is silent for a moment. 

“I don’t know, Sis, but I think we just got in way over our heads.”

_How right she is. _

Years later, Marie and Margaret stand among a crowd of masked figures, staring up at the wedding of Lord Voldemort Tom Fucking Riddle and Harry James Potter. Abraxas leans lazily over their way with a slow grin that can be seen as his mask only covers half of his face and none of his silvery blond hair. 

“What was that about Capricorn and Leo incompatibility?” Margaret stifles a choked laugh and Marie just huffs. 

“By the way, ladies… He is indeed an Aries moon and a Scorpio rising.” He slinks away with a chuckle as Margaret smirks knowingly at her best friend. 

“I fucking knew it... Hey, what do you think Potter's moon and rising are?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so... I know I have way too many started and unfinished works so please just enjoy a one shot that is fun and not at all serious.


End file.
